Traction modifying locking differentials typically include a gear case defining a gear chamber, and disposed therein, a differential gear set including at least one input pinion gear and a pair of output side gears. Typically, such a “locking differential” includes a locking mechanism to selectively prevent rotation of one of the side gears relative to the gear case, the engagement of the locking mechanism being initiated by an actuator.
The torque capacity of the locking mechanism in a locking differential is a function of the axial travel of the locking mechanism, as it moves between the locked and unlocked conditions. The travel of the locking mechanism is limited by the axial travel of an “inner ramp plate” disposed adjacent the differential case. By way of example only, in a commercial embodiment of a locking differential made in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,209, the locking members have an axial travel of about 4 mm and an effective “locking engagement” of about 3 mm. In another example within the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,569, the differential has a locking member with a travel of about 8 mm to 12 mm and an engagement length of about 8 mm.